


Starker Drabbles

by RatMan123



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Prostate Milking, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatMan123/pseuds/RatMan123
Summary: most of these will be nsfw, if not all :)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 31





	Starker Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> it went in one direction at the start, and then i got horny so it turned into a smut :')

_I already know all this shit._

_When does school let out again?_

_I wonder what tulips smell like._

_I miss my Alpha._

_And my aunt._

Peter sighs. He loves his Alpha, he really does, but it's been three weeks since he last saw his Aunt, and he gets custardy stuff between the omegas parental guardian and the omegas alpha. Of course, when an omega turns eighteen, they're expected to move in with their mates. But the problem lies where when he's at his Alpha's house during the week, Tony ends up keeping him longer than what's allowed.

Though, he is Tony Fucking Stark. He can do what he wants with his property.

He just misses his Aunt, really. It's hard to part from her after the weekend finishes, because he knows Tony will be reluctant to give him back to her. It's upsetting, watching his Alpha, the man who he loves so much, getting his phone blown up on most Friday evening by his Aunt, the woman he trusts his life with. 

The bell went off, signaling the end of the day. It was a Thursday, so he expected one of Tony's cars to be there. He smiled, skipping up to the Alpha and hugging him. They drove home, making small conversation with Peter seated firmly in Tony's lap. "Oh, that reminds me. We gotta milk you when we get home, okay? Been a while."

Peters face flushed, hoping and praying Happy didn't hear that. He knew it was important, but it was still embarrassing to know that a beta was listening in on his conversation. Plus, he hated being milked, especially when he whines about it and then ends up screaming for more when the time comes.

He whines, earning a chuckle from the Alpha. It wasn't fair, he had homework to do and he could get in trouble! "Please, Alpha? I'm always so tired after and it takes so long! Cant we just do it tomorrow, please?"

Tony tsked, never a good sign, and pet his head in a demeaning manner. "I can already tell you need it, boy. You're being all antsy and fighty, you need some relief. Rebellion is unnatural for Omas." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its not anywhere near done ,but im super slow at writing so ill be doing different parts. sorryyyy lol


End file.
